


devils like us

by AngelicSigils



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gay Cowboys, M/M, falling in love with a dumbass by vasquez, post coital existential discussions, talking about death, talking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: “do you sleep with all the things you find interesting?” he asked teasingly. faraday’s face flushed pink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THEY...........i luv these two so heres another gdamn fic for them......

   “i think,” vasquez rolled over onto his side to face faraday, “that post coital silence does not suit you.” faraday snorted softly and his breath gusted over vasquez’s face.  underneath their floorboards, someone in the bar scraped their chair backwards and it screeched against the wood floor. they both jumped, and then smiled.

   “would you rather go for round three?” faraday smirked, “because i’m certainly down for that.” vasquez rolled his eyes, and was surprised at the fondness he felt. his older brother had once told him there was no such thing as a one night stand, and vasquez was starting to think he had been right.

   “i think two rounds is enough,” vasquez said and then smirked coyly, “for now.” faraday laughed and the mattress shook with it. vasquez found himself laughing too.

   “why not?” faraday asked, but vasquez could tell it was not a question meant to be answered. “you know,” he said, instead of awaiting an answer, “i don’t even know your first name. most of the time, that’s a first date thing.”  vasquez shrugged his one shoulder.

   “not for me.” he said. “besides, it is nothing against you. just a habit i am not willing to drop.” after so long on the run, telling people his name was dangerous. and making one up for a simple conversation or a quick roll across a bed became too much effort. vasquez had a hunch that faraday understood. he felt a hand on his cheek, rubbing against his coarse stubble. he looked at faraday’s face, and how it looked in the soft candle light. “after this is done,” vasquez decided, “if we both make it out of this, if we do this again, i’ll tell you my name.” faraday twines their fingers together, and it felt like a promise.

   “what did you think of me when we first met?” faraday asked, changing the subject. vasquez raised an eyebrow.

   “i thought you were drunk off your ass.”

   “you’d be right.” faraday replied, and they both laughed. “but really, after that. or at least, besides that.”

   “i thought you were handsome,” vasquez admitted, and faraday looked smug. “pig-headed,” the smug look dropped, “but handsome.”

   “i’ll take that.” he said.

   “what did you think of me?”

   “well, i thought you were mexican,” faraday replied, looking embarrassed. vasquez chuckled and rolled his eyes. “but i thought you were...interesting, i suppose.” vasquez raised both of his eyebrows.

   “do you sleep with all the things you find interesting?” he asked teasingly. faraday’s face flushed pink. “oh, don’t be that way. you know that i did not mean it.” vasquez took faraday’s hands in his.

   “i thought you were handsome too,” faraday mumbled, “i just didn’t want to say the same thing you did.”

   “why? did you find me pig-headed as well?” vasquez smirked, and the corners of faraday’s mouth tilted up. vasquez added _easily wounded pride_  to his growing mental list of joshua faraday’s traits.

   “hey,” faraday whispered like he was sharing a secret, “do you think we’ll all make it out of this?” his grip on vasquez’s hands tightened minutely.

   “i do not know,” vasquez said, equally quiet. “but,” he added, “if you die, i will kill you.” faraday laughed through his nose.

   “if you die, i’ll do the same.” he said. the meaning was double edged and they both knew it. the atmosphere in the room felt tense, and vasquez had no idea what to do about it. “you sure you don’t wanna go for round three?” faraday asked, and the question shocked a laugh out of vasquez’s throat.

   “sure, querido.” he agreed through his laughter. faraday rolled over to press his body against vasquez’s, and straddled his thighs. they kissed softly but with an edge of teeth, until they were out of breath and gasping.

   “great,” faraday said breathlessly into vasquez's mouth, “because there’s something i’ve been meaning to try...”

   vasquez could barely stop himself from telling faraday he’d let him try anything with him. his last thought before he was swept up in faraday’s passionate embrace was how easy it was going to be for him to tell him his name, after this was over and they both survived. if they both survived.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this idk how i feel about it honestly but kudos/comment if u enjoyed !


End file.
